


Necessary Evil

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Canon Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with Moriarty gone, there was still evil in London. Tag to ACD's canon story <i>The Adventure of the Norwood Builder</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the LJ [sherlock60](http://sherlock60.livejournal.com/70281.html) challenge.

Oldacre's malevolent plan made it abundantly clear there was no lack of diabolical criminals in London, despite Moriarty's demise. There would always be evil among us. It was simply the way the world was.

Holmes took no pleasure in this, but neither did it sadden him, I fear. As long as dark dragons abounded, we would require knights to vanquish them. My friend was still needed, still indispensable.

 _As indispensable as physicians who make their living off the sick and dying,_ the thought suddenly occurred to me.

For there to be good, must there be evil? A disquieting thought, that.


End file.
